deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Union Army vs Boshin War Imperialist
The Union Army, The soldiers who fought preserve the unity of the United States during the Civil War VS The Imperialists, a group of samurai who brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Union Soldier The Union Army at the time of the American Civil War consisted of a relatively small regular army, as well as a much large number of soldiers from Northern State, both volunteers and conscripts. Compared to their Confederate adversaries, the Union Army had a larger, better trained and equipped force, and because of this, eventually prevailed. Boshin War Imperialist The Boshin War was a civil war in Japan fought for 1868-1869 between the forces of the ruling Tokugawa Shogunate and the Imperialist forces, consisting of armies from southern Japan under Emperor Meiji and a number of other samurai and nobles. The Imperialist forces were generally better equipped with modern weaponry, while the Shogunate forces had a combination of modern rifles and outdated Tanegashima muskets, wooden cannon, and other outdated weapons. This contributed to the final victory of the Imperial forces. =Weapons= Melee M1860 Cavalry Saber (Union) The M1860 cavalry saber was a slightly curved sword of 41 inches in length with a 35 inch blade. The weapon was shorter than the older M1840 Saber and easier to handle. Katana (Imperialist) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. 119's Edge The Imperialist's Katana for its sharper, higher quality blade. Handguns Colt 1860 Army (Union) The Colt 1860 is a six-shot .44 cap and ball revolver. The weapon was loaded with powder and rounds from the muzzle, an then a precussion cap was placed on the back. Smith and Wesson No. 2 Army (Imperialist) The Smith and Wesson Army is a six-shot .32-caliber revolver using metal rimfire cartridges. Unlike previous revolvers such as the Colt 1860 Army, the round, precussion cap, and ball are combined into a metal cartridge. 119's Edge Even, The Smith and Wesson can be reloaded faster, but the Colt has a larger round. Single Shot Rifles Springfield Model 1861 (Union) The Springfield 1861 was a single shot, muzzle loading rifle, firing a conical Minie-style bullet. The weapon had an effective range of about 400-500 yards, much greater than that of previous muskets, which had a range of less than 200 yards. Minie Rifle (Imperialist) The Minie Rifle was a French rifle, the first weapon to use a conical bullet, invented in 1849. The weapon formed the basis for the Springfield described above. The weapon had a similar range and rate of fire to the Springfield. 119's Edge The two rifles are essentially identical, Even. Repeating Rifles Henry Rifle (Union) The Henry Rifle was an early lever-action repeating rifle. The weapon had a rate of fire of 28 rounds per minute and fired from a 16-round magazine. While never officially issued, many Civil War soldiers bought Henrys out of their own funds. Spencer Carbine (Imperialist) The Spencer Carbine was another lever action rifle of the same era as the Henry. In reality, it was used in the both the Civil War and the Boshin War. The Spencer has a seven-round magazine and a rate of fire of 14-20 rounds per minute. 119's Edge The Union soldier's Henry Rifle for its large magazine capacity and higher rate of fire. =X-Factors= =Notes= Battle ends on December 30th =Battle= *'Union Army:' *'Boshin War:' Five Union soldiers approach a camp containing five Boshin War Imperialists, looking confused about where they are. They hide in the bushes, observing the five imperialists in the camp. Suddenly, they are spotted by the commander of the imperialists, who raises his Minie rifle, deciding the Union Soldiers are a threat. He fires, killing a Union soldier. A Union soldier returned fire with his Springfield rifle, killing the Imperialist leader . A Boshin imperialist avenges his fallen comrade, killing the Union soldier with his Spencer Carbine . The Imperialist and Union soldiers open fire on each other, a Union soldier picking off an Imperialist with his Henry Rifle, before pulling the lever and firing a second shot, killing another imperialist. The imperialist who assumed command after the Imperialist was killed grabs a Spencer Carbine off his fallen comrade and shoots the Union soldier with the Henry The last two Imperialist charge at the Union soldiers, drawing katanas and revolvers. The two Union soldiers draw their sidearms. One of the soldiers kills an imperialist with a shot to the chest with his Colt Revolver , but is wounded by shot from an imperialist's Smith and Wesson. The wounded Union soldier is finished off when the last surviving imperialist stabs him through the chest with his katana . The Union sergeant turns towards the last surviving imperialist and raises his Colt, but the revolver is knocked out of his hand by a blow from the katana. The sergeant blocks a slash with his Model 1840 Saber, but could not hold out against the imperialist's superior swordsmanship. The saber was knocked out of the Union sergeant's hand. The soldier rolled backwards, avoiding a downward slash from the katana. The Union soldier grabbed a fallen comrades' Henry Rifle and fired a single shot, right into the imperialist's head. The imperialist fell to ground, dead. WINNER: Union Army Category:Blog posts